


Tales From the Underground Hair Road

by Tenthsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: African American, Angst and Humor, Black American, Black hair care, Christian Holidays, Easter, Family, Hair, Holidays, Humor, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, Rhyming Couplets, Satire, Short, Song Parody, family memories, hair issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: An homage to every little Black girl (like me!) who had to endure the yearly ritual of getting your hair straightened with the hot comb for Easter Sunday. Those days may be fading now (Yay, naturals!) but they are not forgotten. Sung to the tune of "Let It Snow"





	Tales From the Underground Hair Road

**Author's Note:**

> _Okay before you get your panties in a bunch - YES the "Black American" and "African American" tags matter. Deal with it. * grin * Second, keep still before you get burned! * slap * Good times, good times..._

**Happy and Nappy Little Black Girl:**

Oh the weather outside is frightful,

And my naps are so unsightful!

And since I can't make them flow,

Let 'em 'fro, let 'em 'fro, let 'em 'fro!

 

_Runs, gets chased by mom and wrestled into the chair by the stove where a jar of grease sits beside the hot comb that heats in the flames from the burner. Slowly mome raises the heavy iron hot comb. Thirty tears and minutes later..._

 

**Frazzled Black Mom:**

Your hair is now flat and shining.

So why are you still crying?

’Less you want something to cry 'fo --

Let it go, let it go, let it go!

 

_Decades later as I stand weighing my choices in the Black hair care aisle at Target, somewhere in the distance, I think I can hear the words of the crew from the Amistad. "Give us free!"_

 

**Me, skipping happily away:**

Let it 'fro, let it 'fro, let it 'fro!

 

Happy Easter y'all!!

 

THE END (for now...)

**Author's Note:**

> _Love, peace, and hair grease!_


End file.
